Masquerade
by Angel Dove1
Summary: It's the third annual masquerade at Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba has been trying to secretly find Jounouchi, but he has failed each year previously. Will he be able to find him this year? And, what would happen if he does find Jounouchi? Yaoi (MaleXMale) Oneshot


I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters

Happy Halloween, everyone! Today is my favorite day. It's a day to play someone different and you should never be ashamed to never grow out of it. I haven't. LOL. This is my Halloween treat for everyone. I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi stared at the children running pass his apartment complex all dressed in various costumes. This used to be his favorite holiday. He always liked pretending that he was someone else and going to different parties. He never could afford a great costume, but he always created something out of nothing. His old neighbors used to help him because they knew his father never would do anything to support or help his son. He was too busy wasting his life by drinking.

The blond moved away from the window and looked at the costume Yugi wanted him to wear at their third annual masquerade. Even though no one was suppose to know who each other were, Jounouchi, Yugi and Atemu always shared. He didn't know why he left it up to Yugi this year to choose the costume, but yet he couldn't resist those doe eyes begging him to trust him. He sighed and picked up the thin material. It could have been worse. At least it wasn't a dog costume. A second benefit was that the Kaiba mansion was always warm year after year.

Looking at the time, Jounouchi decided it was late enough to start getting dressed. Yugi and Atemu would meet him at the Game Shop. He slipped his clothes off and used the bottle of oil to shine up his skin. The slight glittery substance made his body look smooth and slightly tan. Once most of the bottle was gone, Jounouchi turned several times in front of the tall mirror. It looked as if he got most of his skin. What he didn't get could be covered by his costume. He outlined his eyes with black eyeliner just as Yugi showed him a few days earlier.

He shivered in the drafty room. He quickly started putting on the rest of his clothes. Jounouchi pulled his baggy white pants on. The gold cuffs circled around his ankles, keeping the pants looking like air was trapped inside. He slipped the purple vest on. It glittered only on the front and was laced in gold along the edges. He kept it open, not ashamed of his well built body. He placed the gold bracelets around his upper arms and wrists before placing the black wig over his blond hair. He placed the golden collar around his neck last. The gold chain fell halfway down his chest. He gasped slightly as the cold chain touched his warm skin.

"This was going to be a long night," he thought, picking up the gold mask. It had purple gems outlining the mask. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself with the shoulder length black hair. He shivered again and reached for his purple cloak and sandals. He hoped the cloak would keep him warm enough for the long walk to Yugi's. He knew the sandals wouldn't.

Jounouchi locked his apartment that only he lived in since he turned eighteen and walked quickly through the streets. He kept the cloak wrapped firmly around his body, but nothing protected his bare feet from the cold. Yugi's home came into view. He quickly ran inside and sighed with relief. The place was warmer than outside and his home combined. The bell above the door announced his arrival. "We'll be down in a second," Yugi's voice called from upstairs.

The blond moved away from the door and waited for his friends. He wondered what Yugi had planned for them this year since every year previously they dressed as a pair. Yugi came down first dressed in tight leather pants that looked more like shinning black skin than pants. He wore a zipped up leather vest with silver chains that wrapped around his arms and connected from his shoulder to his wrists. He was carrying a whip that he attached to his waist once he reached the bottom step. His multi-colored hair was now solid black and slicked back. There were fake piercing in his lip and ears. Jounouchi's jaw dropped. He never expected his timid friend to dress like that. Yugi placed his black mask on and turned to the stairs.

"Come on, Atemu. We're going to be late."

"I don't know about this, Aibou. People shouldn't know too much about our bedroom secrets." Atemu's deep voice echoed through the stairs. He wore the same type of leather pants as Yugi except his vest was unzipped and he had a silver collar around his neck and the chain attached from his neck to his waist. His hair was black with red streaks and was combed straight and landed around his shoulders.

Jounouchi blinked at the two. "Am I supposed to be your slave, too?"

"Nope. Atemu is mine. You are just a slave in general. Hopefully you'll get your dragon master this year."

The blond blushed. "He'll never know this is me, and he'll never want me."

"Who are you trying to fool?" Atemu snickered. "He tried getting me last year thinking I was you."

"If that's true then he should come to me on any of the other three hundred and sixty four days."

"He might if he knew you'd take him. You keep forgetting he hides his insecurities behind that mask," Yugi commented. "Give him a chance if he finds you."

"How would I know it's him?"

"I'm sure he'd take you to his bedroom if you don't recognize his voice first. Remember have fun and hide yourself." Atemu chuckled. "I'd love to see if he can find you on his own."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "So you want me to play the slave even after he takes me to his room. What if I want to dominate him?"

"Who knows? Try it. He might like that. Take a look at Atemu. He loves it when I dominate him and he's my master."

"Aibou!"

Jounouchi sighed. "Way too much information. Can we go now?"

Yugi nodded. "Kaiba isn't sending the car this year. We'll have to walk. Last year it was too easy for him to figure out who every ones because he knew which driver went to what house"

"I figured that when I didn't see the driver already waiting. I'm going to freeze."

"Stop whining. Once we get inside you'll be complaining that it's too hot," Atemu said, walking in-between Jounouchi and Yugi. He held Yugi's hand through the slightly empty streets. Everyone was either at home or at a party.

They arrived at Kaiba's mansion nearly a half hour later and were shocked at what they saw. He didn't spare any expense. The black gates were lined with cobwebs and spiders. Fog crept around the tombstones in the front lawn and ran along the driveway. A few of the stones had electronic zombies that would pop up from behind them. The sound of horror music and screams could be heard coming from the large mansion. Lighted pumpkins lined the stairs that lead to the glowing orange porch. The two security guards opened the door. Jounouchi looked at all the flickering candles that lead to the main ballroom. More cobwebs lined the walls and ceilings.

They just passed the stairs when the hall closet opened. Someone jumped out holding up a red cape to their mouth. Jounouchi jumped backwards and pulled his hands up in a fighting stance. Yugi screamed and hid behind Atemu. The figured laughed. "I got you this year."

"Shit, Mokuba. You scared me half to death. I almost punched you."

The raven haired man licked his fake fangs before looking at the three. "Clearly you are Jounouchi. That makes both of you Atemu and Yugi. How did you know it was me?"

Jounouchi moved up towards him and ran his fingers over Mokuba's black suit. "Your clothes are designer and look like it cost a lot of money. Plus your hair is styled the same and is the same color. The only thing different is your skin is pale white. Is everyone else here?"

"Yes. You three are the last ones."

"What is Kaiba dressed as?" Yugi asked.

"Nice try. I'm not telling you."

Mokuba looked at Jounouchi for the first time in the light. "You look delicious. I'm sure Nii-sama will come after you in no time."

Jounouchi blushed and glanced away. "Don't look at me like that. I'm already feeling very exposed as it is."

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry, Jounouchi. You look great. Now, let's have some fun." The ex-pharaoh stood one pace behind Yugi and allowed his younger lover to grab his chain and pull him onto the dance floor. A fast song played in the background allowing the two to dance to the beat. Mokuba moved away from the blond with a smile on his face. He was sure it wouldn't take his brother too long to see Jounouchi and come over. He knew Kaiba had a crush on Jounouchi and only hoped that this year they would finally get together.

Jounouchi smoothed his cloak out revealing the rest of his costume. Most people weren't ashamed of what they were wearing; some even wore less than him. He moved away from the doorway, feeling the cold chain hitting against his chest. The room felt pleasantly warm. He could see the fireplace flickering in the far corner. The room smelt of various food and spice. He didn't know if he was hungry but the smell alone was enough to attract him. He took one step towards the tables of food before stopping. He smirked slightly and moved to the drinks instead. Kaiba would expect him to hang around the food. If he wanted to play a great game of hide and seek, he had to go away from his habits. He picked up a cup of warm apple cider and the chill in his body instantly melted. The taste was heavenly.

He took the cup and moved over to one of the chairs closer to the fireplace. The leather felt like a warm blanket. He turned and watched several people dancing in the middle of the room. The blond was sure two of them were Honda and Otogi. He just wasn't sure whether Honda was the one dressed like a werewolf or Frankenstein's monster. Even though Kaiba never liked any of them before he seemed more reluctant to invite then over for Halloween. He sipped the apple cider quietly moaning in delight. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Even though he slept for a few hours in the afternoon, he still felt slightly tired. Working in retailing was exhausting, especially during the transition into Christmas. He was thankful that he only needed to work the morning shift and wasn't due into work until tomorrow afternoon.

Jounouchi felt weight being added to the arm of the chair. He opened his eyes and looked at the red haired warlock. The man's cape slid over his leg. "Should a slave like you be relaxing like that?"

"Only if my master wishes it," Jounouchi answered naturally. The man in black turned and ran his wand slowly from his waist and up to Jounouchi's neck, moving the chain as he went.

The warlock reached for the chain and pulled the blond slightly closer. "Your master isn't very good if he abandons you here. I could easily take you away from him," the deep voice whispered in Jounouchi's ear.

The blond shivered and tried not to smile. Finally the infamous CEO found him. "What is stopping you?" he purred.

Kaiba wrapped the chain around his hand and pulled Jounouchi even closer. "I wish to sample the merchandise before I make my decision. Where is your master now?"

Jounouchi blinked his eyes slowly before glancing around the room. "Not here." He grabbed Kaiba's collar and sealed their lips together in a brief but heated kiss. He tugged his chain out of the stunned brunet's hand. "If you can catch me you may have your chance." The blond quickly got up and ran out of the ballroom. His sandals slapped against the floor, allowing Kaiba to follow him.

The CEO moved swiftly through the hallways, finally catching up to the blond. He grabbed his wrist and twirled him around until he had the feisty blond pinned against the door. Jounouchi grunted and gasped as Kaiba bit his neck directly above the collar. The blond wrapped his arms around him before pulling him off. He smirked and flipped their positions. Kaiba chuckled. "You are a very naughty slave."

"Only my master may put me in any position he wants. If you wish to sample me, then you don't get to call the shots."

The brunet smiled and reached his hand behind him, turning the doorknob. He used the momentum to cause Jounouchi to lose his balance and pull him into the room. He locked the door and quickly pinned the blond's hands above his head against the door again. "I don't think so, Slave. You do as I say."

Jounouchi tugged at his hands before looking into Kaiba's lust filled eyes. There was no way he was going to make this easy. He wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist and pulled his hands free, knocking Kaiba off his balance. He quickly reached out and pulled the brunet first again his own chest to help with his balance. He grabbed the CEO by his necktie and pulled him over to the bed.

The brunet quickly regained his thoughts and gave Jounouchi a strong push onto the bed. The pillows fell off the bed with the force that shook the bed. Kaiba jumped on the bed, but Jounouchi moved quickly. He wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist and flipped him onto his back, knocking the air out of him. Growling at the fact that his wig and mask kept getting in his way, Jounouchi threw them on the floor.

Kaiba arched his back and tried to flip them again, but Jounouchi dug his knees into his waist and pushed all his weight down on his legs. "Remind me to punish you later, Jounouchi."

The blond smirked and leaned down to lick a trail from Kaiba's chin to his ear. "Maybe I'll let you have some fun after I punish you." Jounouchi took his collar off and twirled the chain around his finger. "For three years you tried to get me on this day. Twice you guessed wrong. That means for seven hundred and thirty days you missed your opportunity. You kept me waiting for far too long." He wrapped his collar around Kaiba's hands and used the chain to tie his hands to the headrest before clipping it with the collar. The brunet moved his hands, but found that he would be unable to do anything with them until Jounouchi released him. "Prepare for your punishment, Master," the blond purred.

Jounouchi slid off Kaiba's legs, feeling his growing arousal through his pants. He pulled his shoes, socks and slacks off before unbuttoning Kaiba's shirt. He pulled the cape out from under Kaiba, leaving him bare except for his boxers and opened shirt. The blond removed his vest and sandals. He slid his hands from Kaiba's ankles up to his waist. He twirled his finger around his naval and each nipple before lying flat over the brunet. He kissed him deeply and slowly, removing Kaiba's mask. Their tongues danced and battled, neither one of them wishing to surrender or separate for air.

The blond placed his hand in Kaiba's hair, twirling his fingers in it. He separated and looked at the strands in between his fingers. "This better be temporary."

Kaiba chuckled. "Would you punish me more if I told you it wasn't?"

The blond rolled his eyes and leaned down to bit his ear before licking the entire outer ear. Kaiba moaned and tried to rub his erection against Jounouchi, but the blond kept pulling away. "Tell me the truth," Jounouchi whispered, gliding his fingers across Kaiba's chest.

The CEO shivered. "It'll wash out in my next shower." His breath hitched as the blond twirled his tongue around his nipple. "Oh gods, Katsuya. I need you."

"Patience, Seto. I haven't even started your punishment." Jounouchi reached into his pocket for his phone. He set a timer and smirked at the brunet. "You need last thirteen minutes. That's almost one second per day that you kept me waiting. If you make it through without releasing or losing control then I'll give you exactly what you want. Do you think you can handle that?" Jounouchi asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Kaiba smirked. "I won't lose."

"I hope not." Jounouchi pulled Kaiba's boxers off and pushed the start button on his phone before tossing it aside. The blond knelt on the floor in front of the bed. He twirled his tongue over Kaiba's large toe before sliding it in his mouth. Surprisingly Kaiba's feet tasted just as clean as the rest of his body. The blond sucked on the toe, using his tongue to twirl about it before moving over to the other foot. Kaiba groaned and tried to keep his body still even though his feet were sending signals to hide his most ticklish spot from the blond. He bit his lower lip and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know if he could last the entire thirteen minutes, but he didn't want to lose to the feisty blond.

Jounouchi pushed Kaiba's legs apart, gliding his fingers up his legs again. He reached the brunet's upper thigh. He stroked the one thigh while he licked and sucked the other one. He managed to draw more moans from his sexy lover. He glanced up and saw the CEO grip the chain. He smiled and blew cold air over the moist skin before moving over to the other thigh. He knew what his lover really wanted and could tell that Kaiba wouldn't voice it in order to try to win the game.

The blond gave the other thigh similar treatment before moving further up his legs and pass the pulsating erection. He shifted until he was fully on the bed. Bending down, he twirled his tongue around Kaiba's naval. His tongue dived into the small hole, thrusting it in and out. The brunet moaned and curled his toes. Sweat broke out across his forehead. He could barely contain the moans escaping his lips. The blond moved from Kaiba's naval up to one of his nipples.

Kaiba gripped the chain tighter. Each minute felt like hours and he enjoyed every second of it. Every lick, suck and bit on each nipple. He almost felt like begging for his release, but that would mean admitting his defeat. Jounouchi released his nipple and stared up at Kaiba's half mast eyes. He smiled before moving his body back down to Kaiba. Without warning he wrapped his lips around Kaiba's pulsating member.

The brunet gasped before releasing a loud moan. His body arched. Jounouchi pushed his hips down, bobbing his head. He reached between Kaiba's legs and massaged his balls. He could feel the weight of them and knew his lover couldn't last much longer. Working with time against him, Jounouchi released Kaiba's member with a pop. He licked his lips and flipped the brunet on his stomach. He pulled Kaiba onto his knees and massaged each butt cheek.

Kaiba placed his head on the pillow. He was fighting his release, biting his lip until he could taste the blood. Jounouchi leaned down and licked the brunet's entrance before sticking his tongue inside of him. "Gods, Katsuya." He was about to same more when the phone beeped.

Jounouchi smirked and moved upward. He bent over Kaiba's back, allowing him to feel his arousal. "A second more and I would have won," Jounouchi whispered. "You get a prize now." The blond removed his pants before reaching up to release Kaiba's hands.

The brunet rubbed his sore wrists. He leaned over towards the nightstand and tossed a bottle of lubricate back at the blond. "Hurry, Katsuya."

Jounouchi opened the bottle and smeared some of the oily substance on his fingers. It didn't take long to stretch his lover. Kaiba was more relaxed than Jounouchi had ever seen him. The blond used his other hand to rub more lubricate on his member. Once he was sure Kaiba was stretched enough, he leaned back towards his ear. "Ready?"

"Been ready." Jounouchi lined himself up before he buried himself deep inside of Kaiba. They both moaned, stopping only for a few seconds. The blond waited for his lover to adjust before pulling out until only the head remained inside. The pace was slow only at first but the two were desperate for release. Jounouchi thrust quickly in and out of Kaiba, feeling his own releasing coming quickly. He reached under the brunet, pumping him in time with their fast pace.

The room filled with their moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. The bed rocked below them. Kaiba fisted the sheets, sweat glistened his skin. He closed his eyes and screamed Jounouchi's name as he climaxed. Jounouchi moaned, feeling Kaiba's muscles wrapping tightly around him. He came seconds later. The two fell onto the mattress, breathing heavily.

Jounouchi pulled himself out of Kaiba and lied down next to him. Kaiba drew his lover into his arms. Neither one of them could say anything for several minutes. The brunet kissed Jounouchi's cheek. "How much punishment will you deliver if I don't ask you out on a date tomorrow?"

The blond chuckled. "I'm sure I can think of something. Are you willing to wait until tomorrow to ask?"

"Maybe. I enjoyed your punishment." Kaiba kissed him again. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Jounouchi rolled onto his side and kissed the brunet. "Whenever and wherever you would like to go. I love you, Seto."

"I love you, too." Kaiba curled into Jounouchi's arms, feeling content and warm. The two fell asleep quickly, not caring that the party was still going on downstairs. Nothing else mattered to them at that moment. They finally had each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked your treat. Thank you all for reading and enjoying Halloween with me. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
